Childhood relived
by Fantasyman
Summary: Goten and Trunks make a wish and the result... chibi Gohan, R/R plz
1. Default Chapter

Ok Here's the low down ppl, Goku didn't die fighting cell and that had a big effect on the DBZ universe, so I'll just explain some stuff, Bra was born early and she is 4 years old, Gohan continued to train, and is more of a fighter than a reader and as a result is a bit slow witted and Goten and Trunks are not as troublesome.  
  
Oh yeah and this is set just before the Tenka'ichi budokai or the world martial arts tournament but another difference occurs the Buu saga never happens don't as k me why it just doesn't  
  
Now than read on my friends read on  
  
  
  
1 CHILDHOOD RELIVED  
  
  
  
"GOOOOOHHAAAAAN BREAKFAST IS READY" Chichi called up the stairs  
  
"Yeah down in a minute" he called back as he got dressed in his school clothes and headed down stairs, he saw that both Goten and Goku had already eaten their share of the food and were eyeing Gohan's share hungrily  
  
"Ooh no you don you two stay away from that you've had yours already" Chichi said  
  
"But mum I'm still hungry" Goten whined  
  
Goku joined in on the whining "yeah I'm still hungry too, chi"  
  
"Tough" she said than turned to her oldest son "you had better hurry or you'll be late its already 8:30" she said as she watched her son wolf down everything else on the table in under 2 minutes and speed of out the door "He eats more than Goku and Goten put together"  
  
"BYE MUM" he called back as he flew off but was stopped by Goten flying up in front of him.  
  
"Hey Gohan lets spar" he said as he floated in front of his older brother  
  
Gohan shook his head no "sorry squirt, I cant I gotta go to school"  
  
"But you never spar with me anymore" he whined  
  
He let out an exasperated sigh "that's because I'm to old and smart to spar with you" he lied and headed towards his school I probably shouldn't have said that, I know I'll make it up to him this weekend. After about 10 minutes of flying at about a quarter his max speed Satan city soon came into view crap I forgot to change into my costume he thought as he pushed the button transforming him into the familiar costume.  
  
He landed on the top off the school roof, changed back into his usual clothes and headed for the quad. When he arrived in the hallways he found Erasa, Sharpener and Videl heading his way "hey Gohan" Videl called  
  
"Hi, where are you all going?" he asked as he started to walk with them  
  
"Class, silly, you're late" Erasa giggled  
  
"Really what time is it" he said checking his watch "huh its still only 8:50 though"  
  
Sharpener shook his head "school started early today remember" seeing a blank look on his face still he said, "don't worry its only today anyway"  
  
"Oh ok, so what do we have" he asked  
  
"Geography" Videl said as they walked towards the social science block  
  
~Back at the son home~  
  
Chichi was washing up the morning dishes and Goten was outside sparring with Goku when the phone rang  
  
~Ring Ring~  
  
~Ring Ring~  
  
"Hello, yes I'll just put him on, GOOTEEEN PHONE"  
  
Goten sped in from outside and got the phone (AN~ // means other end of the phone)  
  
"Hello"  
  
// "Hey Goten its me Trunks you wanna go get the dragon balls?"  
  
"YEAH, oh wait how come, and why are we allowed did your mum die?"  
  
//"Not that I know of but my dad say's that he wants me out of the house for the next couple o' days"  
  
"Wow cool I'll just ask my mum", he put the phone down and called out "MUM CAN I GO LOOK FOR THE DRAGON BALLS WITH TRUNKS"  
  
Chichi walked in from the kitchen "No you cant I want you to do some studying, for once all you Gohan and your father ever do is spar or look for the Dragonballs"  
  
"Oh come on Chichi you let Gohan go to Namek and fight Frieza when he was six and Goten is 8 now and trunks is 9 and they're 2 of the strongest fighters in the universe" Goku said as he too came in from outside  
  
"Oh ok fine, but I want you back in 3 days" She said to her youngest  
  
Goten picked up the phone "Hey trunks I'm allowed I'll meet you at your place in about an hour, bye"  
  
~Lunch time Back at OSH~  
  
"Hey Gohan come sit over here" Erasa called as she pulled out her lunch. Gohan looked over to where she was and headed there.  
  
"Geez I'm hungry," he said as he uncapsulated his lunch and began to wolf it down.  
  
"You know it always amazes me how he can eat," Videl said to no one in particular, and received approving nods from Sharpener and Erasa  
  
After polishing of his lunch he turned to his friends slightly freaked out faces "so Gohan… you wanna go to the movies with us tomorrow night"  
  
"Um yeah maybe… I gotta check how much money I got," he said before pulling out his wallet.  
  
"What's there to check your dad did win the Tenka'ichi budokai didn't he?" Sharpener asked and Erasa nodded.  
  
Gohan ignored sharpener's comment Lets see 30 Zeni… that should be enough if I don't buy any food he looked up "Yeah sure" he said nodding  
  
~Son house ~~ later the next day~  
  
Goten and Trunks had just walked in the house each holding Dragonballs "Goten is that you?" Chichi called from Goten and Gohan's room  
  
"Yes, we already got the Dragonballs"  
  
"So, Goten what should we wish for?" Trunks asked  
  
"I don't know… there's nothing I want" he shrugged his shoulders "how bout you?"  
  
Trunks shook his head no "nothing that my parents can't buy me". They both bowed their heads in thought.  
  
"I know" Goten shouted suddenly  
  
"What?" trunks looked up from the ground?  
  
"Well you know how Gohan always says that he's to old and smart to spar with me" Trunks nodded "Well lets wish that he wasn't older and smarter than me"  
  
"I dunno Goten, I mean not being older than us is one thing but not being smarter than you, he did study pretty hard to get that smart"  
  
"Don't worry we can just wish it all back to normal next year"  
  
"Yeah but what's your mum gonna say, she seems to be hell bent on have grandkids and soon"  
  
"Oh she just wants another kid to look after, so she wont mind at all"  
  
"Hey yeah I guess that's right" he nodded and took all the Dragonballs outside and summoned the dragon.  
  
~Mean while ~~ the movie theatre~  
  
Sharpener walked up to the ticket lady "4 tickets to Steve Erwin crocodile hunter the movie," he said as the ticket lady handed him the tickets  
  
They walked into the theatre and sat down than watched as the previews rolled on by and the movie started (AN~ [=movie)  
  
Videl leaned over to Gohan and asked, "So Gohan are you going to enter the next Tenka'ichi budokai  
  
Gohan leaned closer to her and answered "yeah I cant wait, me my dad and little brother Goten are all gonna enter"  
  
Erasa who had been listening in on the conversation said, "your crazy don't you know that Hercule is gonna be there, he'll thrash you"  
  
Gohan began outright laughing at this statement "OH no what ever shall I do" he laughed out.  
  
Videl shot him a death glare "what are you laughing at, my dad and me are gonna tear your family apart"  
  
"I'll ask get my father to remember that when we pound you two into the ground"  
  
"What do ya mean" Erasa asked, "How can you even hope to beat Hercule"  
  
Gohan snorted "please I could have beaten him when I was 3 years old"  
  
"What do ya mean?" Erasa asked  
  
"I'll tell you later" he said before turning his attention to the movie  
  
["Crykie this crocs pissed, so what I'm gonna do is get these here croc egg's and try to swallow them whole so that they might hatch in my stomach" the blond dumbass said before swallowing 2 croc eggs whole.  
  
The security people that make sure nobody gets hurt ran to the croc and started beating it into submission with golf clubs, before he could eat Steve]  
  
Sharpener started to snicker when the croc got a hold of one of the security guys and ripped his left leg off. Suddenly the theatre started to glow with an eerie blue light, he turned his head to one side to see that Gohan had a light blue aura surrounding him "Um Gohan, is that… normal"  
  
"Huh?" he grunted as he took his eyes from the sight of another crocodile coming up behind the crocodile guy and ripping off his right arm. He looked down and saw that his arm was glowing "shit I'll be back in a minute" he said before running out of the theatre and toward the toilet this cant be good he thought. He ran into the bathroom into one of the empty stalls and locked the door "what the hell is this".  
  
~Movie theatre~  
  
Videl looked at her watch than turned to her friends and said "hey, do you think Gohan's alright he's been gone for 20 minutes"  
  
Sharpener who was paying more attention to the screen was outright laughing  
  
[The crocodile hunter was doubled over in pain and his wife ran over to him "Steve, Steve are you ok?" she asked as he cried out in pain. Than watched as 2 baby crocodiles burst out of his chest alien style "OH MY GOD STEVE ARE YOU OK?" she screamed  
  
"I'm afraid he's dead" the last of the security guys said before one of the baby crocs latched on to his throat and tore out his jugular killing him.  
  
"Dear god I always new this would happen eventually" She sobbed before she was eaten by a Rhino and the end credits began to role].  
  
Sharpener at this point was nearly wetting himself from laughing so hard. He let out a sigh of contentment and got up to leave. He looked over at Videl and Erasa to see if they were coming but saw that hey had already left. He ran out the door to see if they were still there and saw them standing in a big crowd of people. He walked over to see what the problem was and saw a young Son Gohan with his tail running around in circles. "Whose kid is that?"  
  
Erasa turned to him "no-one knows he just came out of no where and ate all the food"  
  
Videl walked slowly up to the child and tried to grab him but was surprised when he ran up and tripped her over with his tail "Ow! Little bastard… get back here."  
  
"No" He said before getting down onto all fours like a dog and started chasing his tail.  
  
Sharpener turned his head slightly and said to Erasa "This kid's weird" than watched as Videl tried to grab him again only to fall flat on her face.  
  
Erasa started to giggle when he started barking like a dog "Ooooh he's soo cute!" She said while clasping her hands together and bringing them up to the side of her head  
  
"Someone call the police or something," someone from the crowd said  
  
"I know… Here kid you want some food" Videl said before running up to the candy and getting a bucket full of pop corn. Gohan ran up grabbed the food and ate it all in one bite wow that's incredible She thought as he jumped into the popcorn cooker and began to eat the rest of the popcorn.  
  
Erasa and Sharpener watched as Videl sneaked up and locked the cooker "Ha that's got him, now quick someone call the police" She said  
  
~20 minutes later~  
  
"So does anyone know the kids name?" the police chief asked  
  
"Nope he just came in and started eating everything," the ticket lady said  
  
Gohan was now in the corner of the theatre chasing his tail again with Videl, Erasa and Sharpener still watching him. "So does he have a family near by" A police officer asked.  
  
It was about this time that Bulma who had just picked up Trunks came into the theatre "so Trunks, What movie do you want to see"  
  
"I wanna see scream 4"  
  
"Oh ok but lets get some popcorn," She said than walked over to the candy bar "Hi, can I have 3 large popcorns and 4 mega sized cokes"  
  
"Um… I'm sorry but we're out of food, it was all eaten by a little boy"  
  
"Huh… mum that means that Goten must be here too" Trunks said "Excuse me but is he still here"  
  
"Yes he's right over there in the corner, he caused quite a fuss you know." She watched as Trunks ran off over to the boy  
  
"Hey Goten… your not Goten" he said but than he saw the tail "Hey mum he's got a tail, look"  
  
"Huh is that… Gohan" She whispered She walked over and picked him up.  
  
"BULMA" he said "BulmaBulmaBulmaBulma" he continued  
  
One of the police officers walked up "Um excuse me do you know this child"  
  
"Yes I do he is one of my friends son's"  
  
The police officer nodded "Well he's in a lot of trouble, He ate all the food and drank everything"  
  
"Oh I'm sorry here I'll pay for it all" She said while pulling out her credit card  
  
The officer checked the name on the credit card "HUH… YOUR BULMA BRIEFS" he yelled  
  
"Yes I am." She said before paying for the food and leaving with every-one including Videl, Sharpener and Erasa  
  
"T…that… was Bulma… Briefs" Erasa said and earned nods from Sharpener and Erasa  
  
They all left the theatre and headed back to CC "Trunks did you and Goten do this"  
  
"What do ya mean we wished that Gohan wasn't to old and smart to spar with Goten" Trunks said as he watched Gohan play with his tail  
  
"And who do you think that is, how many other people have tails"  
  
"You mean THAT'S Gohan?" He yelled disbelievingly  
  
Bulma nodded "Yes, and now I have to tell Chichi why her oldest son is now 4 years old and running around like a wild dog"  
  
At this Gohan growled than broke off his seat belt and started jumping up and down on his seat. "Quick Trunks hold him so he doesn't go out the window or something"  
  
"Ok" he said before trying to hold him down, but failing miserably when Gohan hit him in the face and gave him a bleeding nose "OW mum he hit me"  
  
~Later @ CapsuleCorp~  
  
Trunks walked inside with his head tilted backwards and started looking for a tissue "I hope that will teach you not to make such stupid wishes" Bulma said as she held Gohan.  
  
"WOMAN GET ME SOME FOOD" Vegeta bellowed as he walked into the living room closely followed by bra, He stopped and looked at the small child "Who's this brat"  
  
"Why don't you ask your son?" She said all the while glaring at Trunks Vegeta's head turned towards Trunks  
  
Trunks looked down at his feet and scuffed his shoes "It was an accident, we didn't mean it to happen"  
  
"Trunks tell your father who this is, NOW"  
  
"I... it's Gohan" He stammered  
  
"Hhhm And how did this happen" he asked  
  
"Me and Goten wished it using the Dragonballs" Trunks answered obediently all the while Bra just looked up at Gohan.  
  
"Daddy… who's that?" She asked pointing up at Gohan.  
  
Bulma turned to face her daughter "Bra you remember Gohan". She nodded yes "Well this is Gohan when he was 3"  
  
"Huh?" She didn't understand so she just pulled Gohan out of Bulma's arms and started towing him along into the living room to play  
  
"Well those two should be busy for a while, and now I have to call Chichi" Bulma said as she walked over to the phone, picked it up and started dialing Chichi's number  
  
Vegeta looked back down at Trunks and noticed the bleeding nose, and smirked "what happened to you?"  
  
"Gohan hit me in the face on the way home" Vegeta just laughed  
  
Trunks turned away from his father and walked into the living room and started to watch Gohan and Bra play, but noticed that Bra wasn't playing just laughing at Gohan chasing his tail we really shouldn't have made him stupider than Goten  
  
Gohan suddenly stopped half way through his circle "I'm hungry", Bra nodded than headed off to find Bulma to make them something to eat.  
  
"Hey Gohan wanna spar" Trunks asked  
  
"Sure" he said nodding than followed Trunks to one of the larger gravity rooms  
  
Vegeta who had followed Trunks into the living room watched as he and Gohan went to spar in one of the gravity This should be good  
  
He went down the hall and watched the match begin. Trunks started off by dropping into a fighting stance But Gohan didn't bother. Trunks started off on the offensive and started throwing punches and kicks, which Gohan easily avoided. Gohan took the offensive and threw a punch, which connected to Trunks' stomach and sent him into one of the walls making a large crater.  
  
Trunks slowly got up and shook off the debris that had fallen on him "How about we turn it up" Trunks said before going Super Sayai-jin and taking the offensive once again by and dropping into a fighting stance and again Gohan didn't bother to even power up I guess he doesn't remember how to power up he thought as he began to charge at Gohan. He drew his hand back to throw a punch but watched as Gohan disappeared "Huh?"  
  
Trunks realized that Gohan had circled around him and watched as Gohan jumped off the ground and kicked him in the head, knocking him to the ground.  
  
Vegeta noticed his daughter and mate walk into the room with him and watch as Gohan pummeled his son into unconsciousness. He smirked "It looks like Kakarotto's brat still has his strength"  
  
"Huh, how do you know?" Bulma asked  
  
"Because our child is unconscious," he said before turning to leave. Bulma sighed before she went in to get her son, with Bra in tow  
  
When they entered the room they saw Gohan sitting down with his legs crossed in the middle of the room and chewing on his tail, despite the obvious pain he was in. "c'mon Gohan I'll make you some dinner" She said before leading him and Bra out of the gravity room while she carried Trunks.  
  
~15 minutes later~  
  
Bulma had ordered dinner and they were now sitting around a table completely covered in food Vegeta and were at the ends of the table Trunks and Bra on one side and Gohan on the other side. Bulma was the first to speak Trunks I hope you know that I'm not going to punish you for this"  
  
Trunks immediately stopped eating "Huh, Why"  
  
Bulma gave a smirk that resembled Vegeta's "because Chichi will" Than continued eating.  
  
Vegeta who had just finished helping No. 12 was full and couldn't eat anymore the same was said for Bra Trunks and Bulma and they were all looking at Gohan who was eating anything he could get his hands on. "He's got a bigger appetite than you three Goten and Goku put together" Bulma said as She watched Gohan finished off what she counted as his twentieth helping and continued to eat. After about another twenty minutes in which Gohan finished off every morsel of food on the table Vegeta turned to his mate  
  
"I… incredible h… he just ate enough Food to feed 20 full grown Sayai- jin's" Vegeta Stuttered Bulma nodded in agreement "How long will this brat be here"  
  
"Until tomorrow morning but I have a feeling that Chichi will go broke if she has to keep feeding him"  
  
"But so will we, mum"  
  
Gohan got out of his seat and started off outside to run around for a bit and to practice his fighting skills and was followed once again by Trunks, Vegeta, Bulma and Bra. They stopped when they saw that he was powering up to SSJ, After all the light from the power up subsided he began flying around and charging up Ki blasts which he was throwing up into the air and juggling.  
  
~Meanwhile ~  
  
Videl, Sharpener and Erasa were heading back to Videl's place for the night because they couldn't be bothered to go to the separate homes and Videl's was closest "So where do you think Gohan went" Erasa said as they sped along the streets in Sharpener's car  
  
"Probably home or something" Sharpener said  
  
"No I don't think so he would have come and told us if he were leaving" Videl said as they pulled into her driveway "I'll ring him when we get inside"  
  
They all got out and headed inside, Sharpener and Erasa Both headed for the kitchen while Videl went for the phone and dialed the Son residence  
  
The phone rang a few times before chichi answered  
  
// "Hello"  
  
"Oh hi Chichi, it's me Videl is Gohan about"  
  
// "Um no Gohan isn't here at the moment he's at Bulma's house"  
  
"Oh well can you tell him I called" She asked  
  
// "Sure"  
  
"Ok thanks bye"  
  
// "Bye"  
  
Videl hung up the phone then headed to the kitchen to join her friends when she walked in she found Sharpener in a conversation with her father and Erasa was looking through the fridge and talking as well.  
  
"I still think that they were all tricks there's no way that anyone could fly and shoot light from their hands" Hercule stated as he opened a can of beer  
  
Sharpener shook his head no "I don't mean any disrespect but how can you say that when you saw it at the Cell games and than when you saw it at the stadium and now your daughter can do it too"  
  
Videl spoke up "please daddy, how can you still say that, Gohan could probably teach you too"  
  
"I will not learn cheap parlor tricks from a child" He stated "And besides that Gohan kid is just like those other guys that were at the Cell games" Hercule's eyes widened in recognition of what he said "that's why I he's so strong it's him" he said  
  
"It's who?" Erasa asked as she ate a fruit cup  
  
"He's that kid from the Cell games" He clarified  
  
"You mean that was GOHAN" Videl yelled "So he's been that strong since he was 11". Hercule nodded Yes, Erasa dropped her fruit cup and Sharpener cursed loudly.  
  
~~Back @ CC~~  
  
"Gohan come inside for bed it's 12 pm" Bulma shouted from inside.  
  
"Noooooo, I don't wanna" He whined  
  
"Look brat you get inside now or I'll beat you into unconsciousness and drag you in" Vegeta said as he walked outside  
  
Gohan stuck out his tongue "THHBT".  
  
"That's it BRAT" he emphasized the word brat before throwing a punch that would turn a mountain to rubble. Gohan easily avoided it by jumping up onto the CC roof  
  
"Spar, c'mon lets spar?" he said before jumping down and landing in front of Vegeta.  
  
"Fine if you want to die, than so be it," He said before charging Gohan.  
  
~~Back @ the Son residence~~  
  
Goten had long since gone to bed leaving Chichi and Goku alone to talk about a punishment for Goten and Trunks, Well actually Chichi was talking and Goku was eating. "I think we should cut their meals in half and than no training for 2 months" Chichi said while handing Goku another plate of food.  
  
"Oh c'mon Chichi he just wanted to spar with his brother I don't see what the big deal is" Goku said in between plates of food.  
  
"The BIG DEAL is that Gohan went from age 19 to age 3 and his intelligence went from an I.Q. of 230 to 10" She nearly screamed than noticed that Goku had stopped eating "Are you finished"  
  
"No, but I think something might be wrong with Gohan and Vegeta"  
  
Chichi grabbed Goku by the front of his Gi "WHATS WRONG WITH MY BABY" She screamed waking up Goten  
  
"It's Vegeta his Ki just reached it's highest and Gohan's is about halfway, I'm gonna go see what the problem is" He said before performing the instant transmission.  
  
~~Back @ CC~~  
  
Bulma, Trunks and Bra were watching the 'spar' continue when Goku appeared in front of them "Goku what are you doing here"  
  
"I felt every ones power raise and decided to see what the trouble was" he turned and saw that it was just Vegeta and Gohan sparing with each other than noticed that Vegeta who was at full power was getting beaten royally into the ground by a 3 year old SSJ Gohan. "Oh shit" he muttered to himself but continued to watch as Gohan beat a still fighting Vegeta into submission.  
  
The match finished with Gohan giving Vegeta one last kick to the head launching him into he air and landing with a thud. "Gohan come here" Goku called Gohan looked over to where Goku, Trunks, Bra and Bulma were standing how the hell did that work he shouldn't be able to beat Vegeta that easily Goku thought  
  
"DADDY!!" Gohan ran over and tackled Goku than powered down back to normal "Hi daddy, can we spar?"  
  
"Um… no" Goku grimaced to him turning down a good fight was worse than having to go with out food for a week. "I better get you home now, Chichi will be real pissed"  
  
"Bye uncle Goku, bye Gohan" Bra said as she watched Goku and Gohan disappear  
  
Vegeta slowly got up out of the small crater his body made and walked toward the house "EVERYBODY GET TO BED… NOW" he roared and they all knew not to say no  
  
~~Back @ the Son house~~  
  
"Mum where's dad gone?" Goten asked than noticed that Chichi was brandishing a frying pan and decided that it was a good time to go back to bed. But Goku appeared next to him before he could go back to bed "Hi dad, who's that" he asked pointing to Gohan  
  
"You mean you don't even know your own brother?"  
  
"GOHAN?"  
  
Gohan hopped out of Goku's arms and went up to his bed room, followed closely by Goten "g'night mummy, g'night daddy" Gohan and Goten said together as they hopped in to their beds.  
  
~~The next morning~~  
  
Goku woke up to a loud rumbling sound, "Huh, what's that?" He got up and checked the clock 3 am put his training Gi on and walked outside to find Gohan training "Gohan what are you doing its 3 am" Goku asked  
  
"I woke up and I couldn't get back to sleep" He said as he walked over to his dad "Can we spar?"  
  
"Yeah sure" he said as he dropped into a fighting stance Gohan did the same "lets have a warm up first"  
  
"OK but I'm already warmed up"  
  
Back inside Chichi had woken up and realized that Goku was gone "AAARG every day he leaves with out even telling me" She got up and got dressed in her usual attire and headed out to drag her husband home. When she got outside she noticed that her husband and oldest /now youngest son were sparing wildly. She heard Goku call out  
  
"OK THAT'S ENOUGH OF A WARM UP DON'T YOU THINK"  
  
"YEAH" Gohan called back than watched as his father powered up to his fullest.  
  
"Ok now let me see your power" Goku said as he his hair began to grow and go golden, Gohan continued to watch as his father reached SSJ3. Gohan too began to power up but stopped when he reached SSJ2 "What's wrong can't you power up any higher?"  
  
Gohan shook his head no "Nuh uh s'not it, I just don't need to"  
  
Goku shrugged "ok fine, then lets start" he began to run at his son but stopped when he lost sight of him "huh?" he looked from side to side to see where his son had gone  
  
"Up here" he said before landing on Goku's head.  
  
"Ow, that hurt" he turned around to face his son but noticed that once again he had disappeared, he looked again to see where he was and as he was turning around he saw Gohan rushing towards him, and throwing a punch that connected with Goku's ribs and winding him.  
  
Chichi who had had enough went inside for her beloved frying pan, when she came out Gohan and Goku were going at it as if they were trying to kill each other Chichi ran as fast as she could over to the battle zone and waited for Goku to land, when he touched down he didn't even notice Chichi running towards him like a madwoman and she quickly struck a blow to the back of his head knocking him out cold. As she bent down to pick up the unconscious body of her husband she turned towards the still floating SSJ Gohan "BED NOW!" she bellowed  
  
For the next week nothing happened at all at the son house except for the increasing number of sparing matches and injuries, which was until Videl came around wanting to know where Gohan was.  
  
Goku slowly got out of bed and headed out to see who it was, usually he would have been training outside with Gohan and Goten but today was their day off so after Chichi had fed them all she went off to visit Bulma leaving the three Sayai-jin's to sleep. "Hello" he yawned as he held the phone to his ear, another knock "Hello" he continued talking into the phone.  
  
"Its not the phone its he door you retarded monkeys ass" Goten called from his bed.  
  
"Oh yeah so it is" he walked over to the door and opened it "Hi, can I help you"  
  
Videl looked at Goku like he was insane "Um… I is Gohan here?"  
  
Goku nodded "GOOOHAN DOOR" the young sayai-jin walked into the living room  
  
"Don't yell it hurts," he whimpered as he rubbed his ears. He turned and faced the door "VIDEL" he ran up and tackled her.  
  
"Um do… I… know you?"  
  
"Sure he's the one you came to see" Goku said nodding  
  
"This is Gohan" the said skeptically, Goku continued nodding  
  
"Didn't Gohan tell you about the Dragonballs" he asked Videl nodded "Good than I don't have to explain as much," he said before telling her what happened  
  
"Ok so this is Gohan when he was 3 years old" she said motioning towards the child who was juggling Ki balls in his hands.  
  
"Yep, actually Videl could you do us a favor?"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Well I wanted to spend today with Goten because I haven't done anything with him this week, but I need someone to look after Gohan"  
  
"So you want me to look after him?"  
  
"Ya-huh, if you can Chichi won't mind"  
  
"Well I guess I can, I haven't got anything else to do today" she said  
  
"Great thanks I'll pick him up later tonight".  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Hey that's it for this chapter so what did ya think personally I thought it started off kinda sluggish but I couldn't think o' any way ta change it. So how about reviewing and I'm gonna take requests for what may happen in later chapters.  
  
If you would like the chapters shorter and faster to come say so in ur review  
  
I think you ppl can handle eight reviews cause I'm not gonna start writing the next chapter until I get 8 count em 8 reviews so review on my friends review on  
  
  
  
************************* Peace out ****************************** @_@  
  
See ya next chapter ppl 


	2. Babysitting Gohan

CHILDHOOD RELIVED  
  
**Chapter 2 ~babysitting Gohan  
  
~~~~  
  
Videl and Gohan were about to head off back to her place when Goku said to her, "no matter what he says to you he's not allowed to spar with anyone today."  
  
"Um well I actually cant guarantee that cause my dad likes to spar with everyone that comes over with me, no matter who they are" Videl said while she picked Gohan up off of the ground.  
  
Goku nodded "well I guess its ok if he spars with normal people just don't let him spar with Vegeta if you see him. Other wise you might not get him to stop, and Gohan I wont you to listen to Videl and do what ever she tells you"  
  
"Ok but I wanna spar or train, cant I go to Bulma's place and fight Vegeta pleeeease"  
  
"No"  
  
"But why I wanna fight Vegeta, her dads just a big blow hard who cant even beat Yamcha"  
  
"No you can't now you had better get going" Goku said "or you wont get any dinner tonight". With that said Gohan took off for Videl house leaving her in his tracks.  
  
"Bye Goku" she said as she took off after Gohan, it didn't take her long to catch him however because he had stopped to wait for her. "So Gohan what should we do today?" Videl asked as they streaked across the sky leaving faint Ki trails.  
  
"I wanna spar with my dad or Vegeta but I can't because its my day off"  
  
Videl thought for a few minutes "Why don't we go shopping I'm sure Erasa will come as well" Gohan made a disgusted face "I'm sure we could go to a martial arts store"  
  
"Really, lets go shopping than" he said as he began to do loops in the air. Videl giggled and they continued on to her place  
  
~Meanwhile back @ the son home~  
  
Goku watched as Gohan and Videl left, than walked back inside as he headed back to his room he looked at himself in a mirror Oh shit, that's pretty embarrassing he thought a he looked at himself in the mirror I guess I should have looked at myself in the mirror before I answered the door he was naked and standing in the middle of the hallway I wish Gohan had told me. He went back to his room and put his training Gi on before going out to do some exercises to wake himself up properly.  
  
~CC building~  
  
Trunks was lying in his bed bored because he wasn't allowed to train today what can I do It's so boring around here…………. I got it I'll annoy Bra he smirked exactly like his father  
  
~Meanwhile~  
  
Vegeta was lying in his bed like Trunks he too was bored because today was his day off what can I do he thought as he lay with his hands behind his head I know I'll annoy the woman and Kakarotto's mate He smirked the smirk that only he and Trunks could do properly  
  
He got up and headed downstairs to annoy his wife and Chichi, when he left his room he saw Trunks do the same, he too was heading downstairs to annoy his mother Chichi and his sister.  
  
When they both got down there they each started on their different tactics of annoyance "Woman where is my food" Vegeta and Trunks both yelled  
  
"ARG Vegeta see what you've done you've even got Trunks calling me woman now" Bulma yelled,  
  
Vegeta smirked again that's my boy "well woman where's our food". Bulma got out of her seat and headed over to the counter to make some food for the two.  
  
"Here eat it and get out of my kitchen". She watched as they wolfed down the food, Trunks got up to go find his sister but Vegeta stayed where he was. "Well, I guess the only way to get rid of Vegeta is to threaten him" She said to chichi before turning to face Vegeta. "If you don't leave now I will not feed you for the rest of the year"  
  
"Pff fine I'll go annoy the boy" he said before heading off to find Trunks.  
  
~Videl's house~  
  
Videl and Gohan had just walked inside when they heard Hercule call from his lounge "VIDEL, IS THAT YOU"  
  
"Yes daddy, its me, but I'll be going out again soon". Hercule got up and walked out into the parlor and noticed Gohan.  
  
"Who's this kid, he's not your is he… he is isn't he. I knew it, its that brat Gohan's kid isn't it… I'm gonna tear that kid a new ass I don't care how strong he is, nobody touches my little girl"  
  
Videl just rolled her eyes "daddy calm down, 1st of all you would have noticed if I had a baby three years ago and 2nd he isn't my son this is Gohan"  
  
"Huh… what do ya mean?"  
  
"Don't worry I'm just looking after him today, I'm gonna take him shopping with Erasa and me"  
  
"Oh ok well… um just don't get pregnant"  
  
"Huh?" she let out an exasperated sigh and headed for the phone and dialed Erasa's number it rang a few times before it was answered.  
  
// "Hello"  
  
"Hi Erasa its me Videl"  
  
// "Oh hi Videl, what's up"  
  
"You up for some shopping today, with me and Gohan?"  
  
// "Yeah sure I'll meet you at your place in about 10 minutes"  
  
"Ok, bye" she hung up the phone and turned to where Gohan had been 3 minutes ago "Oh no" she began to look frantically around the parlor for him when she heard some laughter coming from the kitchen. She walked in to find Hercule doing second rate karate stances and Gohan laughing at them  
  
"What's so funny there kid?" he asked as he stood up from the bending down position he was in  
  
"Those stance are stupid, this is my favorite stance," he said before dropping into a floorless martial arts stance. His right hand was in front of his face, his left hand was also in front of his face but at forehead level and his legs were set firmly apart.  
  
"Wow that's a good stance, is your dad into martial arts, did he teach it to you?"  
  
"Na-ah I came up with it". He dropped out of the fighting stance and sat down on the floor.  
  
"So kid are you goin to enter in the junior division of the Tenka'ichi budokai?"  
  
Gohan nodded "yep my daddy says that I should win it with no troubles, but I'm a little worried about fighting Goten and Trunks cause their my friends"  
  
"Ha with a fighting stance that good I don't think you'll have to worry about much kid," Videl said, and Gohan nodded obediently.  
  
Hercule looked down at Gohan hey this kids wearing a training Gi… lets see he has … 4 symbols on it! "So Gohan was it… who's symbols are those that your wearing?"  
  
"Huh, Oh my symbols" he took off the top of his navy-blue training Gi and pointed to the symbols on each shoulder "well the one on this shoulder is my daddies [1] and the one on this shoulder is muten Roshi the turtle hermits symbol [2]…" He was just about to explain the 2 symbols on the back when Hercule interrupted him.  
  
"You mean to tell me that you know the invincible old master muten Roshi"  
  
"Yep he's kinda like a perverted old grandfather"  
  
Videl was about to interject as well when the doorbell rang. "C'mon Gohan that's probably Erasa"  
  
~On the way to the mall~  
  
"So Videl who's the kid, didn't you say that Gohan was coming" she said motioning to Gohan as he followed them on all fours like a dog.  
  
"That is Gohan, you remember me telling you about how Gohan explained everything to me"  
  
"Yeah, but what that got to do with dog boy over there"  
  
As they rounded a corner and started on their way towards the mall she began to explain "well you know how I told you about those Dragonballs things" seeing Erasa's nod she continued "well Gohan's little brother and his friend made a wish with them and this is the result."  
  
Erasa began shaking her head no "that's not Gohan, sure the kids cute but Gohan was smart all his life from what I've heard"  
  
"Nope he told me that the only reason he was so smart is because his mum never let I'm outside to play, the only reason he even knew how to fight was from his dad and some piccolo guy training him when he was real young"  
  
"And how do you know all his little miss Satan?"  
  
"He told me"  
  
~Back @ CC~  
  
Vegeta had just found Trunks in his room listening to music, but was disgusted to find out that it was Shirley temples greatest hits and Trunks could be heard singing "on the goo-ood ship lollypop, it's a swee-eet trip to the candy shop where bonbons play…"  
  
"BOY WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU LISTENING TO!" he said as he stormed into his room  
  
"Huh… oh um n…n. Nothing"  
  
"No child of mine is gong to be a tutu wearing homosexual who listens to Shirley temple CD's," he said before blowing up the stereo, "follow me brat". Trunks got up off his bed and followed Vegeta into his room. "Brat you are going to listen to music that is dark and is not sung by little girls" he said before handing him a stack of Eminem and Marilyn Manson CD's. "And now I want you to sit down and watch some HARDCORE porn" he sat him down in front of the TV and started up the video.  
  
Vegeta sat down with his son to watch the movie, than after a while he got up "I'll be back in 5 minutes and if you even think about leaving this room I'll blast you to other world"  
  
Vegeta walked down into the dinning room to speak to his mate "Women I have something to tell you"  
  
"What is it cant you leave me and Chichi alone for ten minutes!"  
  
"Well you remember those tapes that you bought for me" She nodded "Well our son has some of them and is halfway through his third tape"  
  
"WHAT WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL HIM NOT TO WATCH THEM"  
  
He began to laugh "I thought you should deal with our emotionally unhealthy son"  
  
"AAAAAARG" She screamed and ran up to their bedroom.  
  
~The mall~  
  
Videl, Erasa and Gohan were all walking down towards the martial arts store. "So Gohan you didn't get to tell us what the 2 symbols on the back of your Gi stand for" Videl said while she looked at the 2 symbols in his back  
  
Erasa nodded Videl had since told her about the other 2 symbols on his front "yeah c'mon cutie why don't you tell us?"  
  
Gohan nodded again obediently and once again he took off the top of his training Gi "Well this one here is Mr. piccolo's [3] " he said pointing to the big on right in the center, than to one above it "and this one here is my symbol [4] "  
  
"I didn't know you had you own symbol, what does it mean"  
  
"All martial arts masters have their own symbol, my one means Saya-jin, Mr. Piccolo helped me make it a while ago" he said as he followed Videl and Erasa into the martial arts store.  
  
When they walked inside they were greeted by a man that was about 55 years old "hello how can I help you?" he asked  
  
"I'm just looking around," Gohan said before starting to walk around the 1st floor of the 2-story store. He saw a bunch of staffs and walked over to them and read the label Nyoi-bo staff [5], he picked it up and yelled "STAFF EXTEND"… nothing happened "STAFF EXTEND" he yelled again. He walked over to the sales person who was talking to Videl and tugged on the bottom of his pants. "Excuse me sir… but those staffs over there a busted" he said as he pointed over to the staffs  
  
He looked down at the small child tugging on his leg "no there fine"  
  
"But hey don't get bigger when you yell out 'staff extend'"  
  
"They aren't supposed to get bigger" he stated  
  
"Yes they are my, daddies one grows and he taught me how to use it just like his Kinto'un [6]"  
  
The old an stopped what he was about to say and began anew "did you say Kinto'un?" Gohan nodded "is your father son Goku?"  
  
"Yep, him an Mr. Piccolo taught me martial arts, but Krillin, Yamcha, Tien and Chaozu, helped too"  
  
"Wow… hey hold on, how come you have so many martial arts symbols on your Gi?" Gohan explained why he had so many symbols and Videl walked off to examine the new equipment.  
  
"Wow are you going to enter the Tenka'ichi budokai" Gohan nodded yes "well I'm one of the referees so, I may be able to get you into the adult division"  
  
"But I'm not old enough, am I?"  
  
"Age doesn't necessarily matter, its all based on skill, if you want I could talk to some of the monks about putting you in the adult division"  
  
"But I'm only 3, so my mum might not like it"  
  
"If your anywhere near as strong as your father, you wont have any troubles. So ask your dad what he thinks and I'll see you next week at the tournament about it"  
  
~Meanwhile back @ CC~  
  
Bulma walked into her bedroom and found out that Trunks was indeed watching Vegeta's… lets just say personal tapes "TRUNKS WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING" she screamed  
  
"I'm watching…" he was interrupted halfway through His sentence  
  
"THAT'S IT CHILD YOU'RE YOUR GRONDED FOR THE REST OF THIS MONTH" Chichi was right behind her and was laughing hysterically, than Bulma rounded on her "oh and you think this is funny do you, well get out"  
  
"I'm sorry Bulma but it just reminded me of the first time Gohan had ever actually saw anything like this" she said between fits of laughter, "he was worse than Goku"  
  
Bulma began to giggle, her sons punishment forgotten already "you can tell me over a cup of coffee"  
  
Damn didn't work "Fine boy if that stupid women wont punish you I will, give me 1000000 pushups" he said  
  
"Aw shit," he said before he got started.  
  
~Lunch time @ Videl's house~  
  
Videl, Erasa, Gohan and Hercule were all sitting down at the dinner table being waited on by the servants that they had. But poor little Gohan had never been waited on hand and foot was worried that he would do something bad. But once the food had been served he completely forgot about being worried and ate just like he did at every meal. Well that was until he noticed everyone looking at him with slightly freaked out faces and bowed his head down "I'm sorry, did I do something bad?"  
  
And once again Erasa was over come by his cuteness "I cant believe how cute he is and yet he still does martial arts"  
  
"The kid doesn't need to be cute, he needs to be tough" Hercule said as he took a huge bite out of a chicken. "Of course the cuteness could be an advantage when he's old enough to date girls, I mean no sane fighter will go easy on him cause he's cute, maybe because his young but not cute"  
  
"I would" Erasa said  
  
Hercule started nodding "My point exactly". After everyone had finished eating Hercule got up and headed off towards his training room "now I'm going to do a bit of training"  
  
"Can I come Mr. Satan I haven't gotten any training in at all today?"  
  
"Sure kid but don't get in my way" Gohan nodded and headed off after him.  
  
"Hey Videl this is your chance to see what type of training Gohan does, I mean its got to be a real good one if he can eat all that and not get fat", Videl nodded and they followed as well.  
  
When they walked into the training area they saw that Gohan was sitting in the corner of the room with his eyes closed. He was meditating. Videl and Erasa watched Hercule for a while, but stopped when they Gohan standing up. They watched as he dropped into a floorless fighting stance and began a series of extremely slow punches and kicks that slowly became to fast for them to see. They continued to watch as he did a bunch of flips and a couple of more punches before sprinting up to one of the many punching bags and launching a kick. The kick connected with the middle of the bag and put a hole in it.  
  
He gave everyone that famous son grin and said "That's was a good warm up, but can any of you spar with me please"  
  
"I will, I wanna see how good you are" Videl said with an evil grin this is probably the only time I'll ever be able to beat him.  
  
With that they both walked into the center of the room and dropped in to their stances, Videl started off attacking with a volley of punches and kicks, all of which were blocked with minimal effort from the chibi. Gohan than began his attack and only after throwing one punch that hit Videl in the ribs the match was over, because she lying outside of the ring clutching her stomach. She was struggling to get air back in her lungs.  
  
Gohan walked over to her and saw that she was hurt, and began to cry "I'm S...Sorry I didn't Th… think I'd hurt you" he sniffed out  
  
"Videl are you ok," Erasa asked as she helped her to her feat.  
  
"I'll be fine I'm just winded" she turned to face the crying chibi "It's ok Gohan I'm fine I just need a little air"  
  
~That night~  
  
Videl, Erasa and Gohan were in the living room watching a video of the 23 Tenka'ichi budokai "hey Gohan is that your dad" Erasa asked as they watched a young son Goku fight Jackie Chun. There was a knock at the door half way through the fight. Videl got up and answered the door  
  
"Oh hello Goku, do you wanna come in?" she asked  
  
"No I cant I have to go to Bulma's place for dinner tonight"  
  
"Oh ok than" she turned around and called out to Gohan "GOHAN YOUR DADS HERE"  
  
Gohan jumped off of the couch and headed towards the front door, quickly followed by Erasa who wanted to see what his dad looks like. "C'mon Gohan we're going to Bulma's place for dinner"  
  
Gohan nodded "Kay" he turned and ran over to Erasa and gave her a hug around the knees "Bye-bye" and than ran over and did the same for Videl.  
  
Oh he's just so adorable Erasa thought "bye-bye Gohan" Videl and Erasa said together, and watched as Goku used the instant transmission technique to get to Bulma's place.  
  
Videl turned to Erasa "How'd they do that"  
  
Erasa shrugged and said "how does Gohan's family do anything," she earned a nod from Videl "but I do have to admit that his dad was good looking" before going back to watching the fight.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yeah I know it wasn't at 8 reviews yet but I got bored the other day so I typed up this chapter.  
  
I'm not sure if anyone else found it funny that Vegeta was dobbing on Trunks but I did. And my girlfriend Katie was proof reading it and said I should change it to make Gohan cuter. Any way so what did ya think, R/R this chapter plz?  
  
Explanation time for those who don't know these things I looked them up on the Internet or in some of the old Dragonball comics I have.  
  
[1]~ I think that Goku's symbol means monkey  
  
[2]~ kame-sen'nin or the turtle hermit's symbol mean turtle  
  
[3]~I think that piccolo's symbol means demon king  
  
[4]~ Gohan doesn't have a symbol that I know of so I made that 1 up but he who cares.  
  
[5]~ Nyoi-bo staff is Goku's power pole  
  
[6]~ Kinto'un is the flying nimbus  
  
Next chapter Training for a tournament don't miss it k' cause if u did I would be terribly upset  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~see ya l8er peeps~~~~~~~~~ 


	3. Training for the tournament

Childhood relived  
  
**Chap 3~training for a tournament  
  
~~  
  
When Gohan and Goku arrived at capsule corp. Bulma and chichi were taking while they cooked Vegeta was watching TV with Bra sitting in his lap, Goten and Trunks were sitting on the floor in front of them. "Hi guys, we're here"  
  
"Hi dad"  
  
"Hi uncle Goku" Bra and Trunks said together. Gohan let go of his fathers arm and walked over to stand in front of Vegeta.  
  
"Hi Mr. Vegeta, wanna spar?"  
  
Vegeta glanced down at him and than up at Goku who was shaking his head no "No".  
  
"Aw why not, I haven't had a spar at all today, except with Videl, and that was to easy"  
  
"Because, it's my day off today brat, so why don't you go annoy someone else" Bra's head shot up, she jumped out of her fathers lap and ran over to Gohan. Than grabbed him by his arm and dragged him up to her room to play with her dolls.  
  
Vegeta began laughing, "Kakarotto your spawn is pathetic my daughter has him playing with her dolls"  
  
Bulma called out to Vegeta from the kitchen "Vegeta shut up… I've seen you playing dolls with her too"  
  
"DAMMIT WOMAN YOU SAID YOU'D NEVER TELL A SOUL ABOUT IT" he roared over the sound of everyone laughing.  
  
~Upstairs~  
  
"Here Gohan you be Tim and I'll be Darby" She said as she handed him an old male doll.  
  
"But I don't wanna play with dolls, I wanna spar"  
  
"Tough you're playing dolls with me," She said as she shoved the doll in to his hands.  
  
Gohan nodded regretfully hey I know I'll make the doll a martial artist.  
  
Bra looked at him than said, "no, your doll can't be a martial artist, he's going to have a proper job" Gohan frowned than thought for a few minutes. After he had thought of a good job Bra shook her head no "he cant e a referee for a martial arts tournament and he can't have a martial arts shop and he can't be a trainer either".  
  
"This is stupid, what am I supposed to do than" he said before throwing the doll against the wall.  
  
Bra leaned over and grabbed hold of Gohan's tail and pulled as hard as she could, causing Gohan to yell in pain "Your playing dolls with me and that's it" Gohan's reply was a soft eep. "Good now go and get the doll"  
  
~Downstairs~  
  
Goku and Vegeta were watching Jerry Springer, the episode was called I'm sleeping with my mothers cousins twin sisters sons gay lovers ex boyfriends sister, and there's nothing you can do about it. "I don't understand this shit," Vegeta admitted  
  
"Quiet Elaine is about to tell mark that she's a lesbian" Goku said as he leaned forward in his seat, Vegeta gave Goku the usual you stupid monkeys ass look.  
  
Trunks and Goten were up in Trunks' room hatching a plan to free Gohan from Bra's clutches. Goten used his Ki to float quietly down the hall and float above the door of Bra's room.  
  
"BRA CAN YOU COME HERE FOR A MINUTE" Trunks called from his room, Gohan watched as she got up and went into Trunks' room than saw Goten floating in.  
  
"Gohan quick let's go, me and Trunks have a great plan that we need you for" Gohan nodded. To him getting in trouble for playing jokes is much better than playing with dolls. Gohan and Goten than heard Bra coming back "Quick out the window" he whispered as they floated out.  
  
They quickly floated towards Trunks' open window and climbed in. "Hiya Trunks, Goten just saved me from Bra"  
  
"I know it was my plan. Now here's my other plan" he said as he pulled out a piece of paper under his bed and began to explain the different parts of the plan.  
  
~Downstairs~  
  
"So Chichi what are you going to do with Gohan? Are you going to wish him back to the same or leave him?"  
  
"You know I've been thinking about that, I'm going to let Gohan decide what he wants" she said as she set the table "because I want him to go back the same way, but Goku wants to leave him and train him all the time"  
  
"Pff, figures Vegeta wanted to train Trunks all the time as well, but I told him that he had to go to school and get a good education so that he could run capsule corp." she said as she put the rice on to cook "Anyway have you decided on a punishment for Goten yet?"  
  
Chichi answered with a nod than said, "Yes, I'm going to send him to school for a few days a week so that he knows what Gohan had to go through everyday".  
  
Bulma thought for a few seconds "Why don't you send him to Trunks' school I'm sure they'll have him and this way Trunks can help him with school work"  
  
~Back upstairs in Trunks' room~  
  
Gohan and Goten were sitting on the floor and Trunks was on the bed, they were all listening to a 2-way radio that was connected downstairs. They could hear Chichi and Bulma talking about their punishments Goten was shocked that his mum wanted to send him to school.  
  
"No, I don't wanna go to school" Goten whined  
  
"And I don't wanna help you with school" Trunks whined as well. Gohan was the only one who didn't start whining because he still thought that school would be fun. But they all stopped when they heard Goku chanting Jerry, Jerry, Jerry, yeah go fight, fight, fight, fight, fight, fight, fight, fight but it was all stopped when a loud clang was heard. Chichi could than be heard oh my beloved frying pan how useful you are… hey there's a dint in it, Goku!  
  
Bulma came up and knocked on the door "Boys, have any of you seen Gohan?"  
  
"Yeah he's in here with us mum, and we'll be down in a minute" Trunks called to her through the door.  
  
~Downstairs~  
  
"So Goten has Chichi told you about your punishment"  
  
"Nope, but I've got a feeling it'll be something bad"  
  
Chichi had a smile plastered on her face that was even beginning to frighten Vegeta "Well son you… will be attending school with Trunks starting the week after the Tenka'ichi budokai"  
  
Gohan's head popped up after the mention of the tournament. "Hey daddy, I forgot to tell you, when I was in a shop today I talked to a referee, who works there and he said that he could get me into the adult division."  
  
Bulma looked down at him "hold on, you can't enter the adult division, you're only… what 3 years old"  
  
"He said age doesn't nes… nesisarel…. He said it doesn't matter," he said having trouble pronouncing the word necessarily. "He said it was based on skill"  
  
"Sure this'll be great it needs more good fighters, Vegeta and I wouldn't have had any challenges with just piccolo and Krillin in it"  
  
The rest of the night went by peacefully except when dinnertime came and the Sayai-jin's could be heard eating from miles around.  
  
~The next day, the son home~  
  
Goku, Goten, Gohan and Chichi were sitting around the table eating breakfast. When they had all finished eating Goku took Goten and Gohan outside to train "We'll be back around lunch time ok Chi"  
  
"Fine, just make sure not to kill Gohan"  
  
"Please Chi I doubt that Goten and me could kill him" Goku said as they headed out the door followed closely by Goten and Gohan.  
  
They all took flight and headed towards the other side of the mountain, where they could train peacefully and still hear Chichi. "Ok so how about a quick warm up" Goku said before walking towards Goten and Gohan "ok first up you two against me". They both nodded before dropping into their stances.  
  
"Lets go than" Goten said as he charged at Goku followed closely by Gohan, they both threw punches at Goku, which he barely avoided. After about 20 minutes of low level sparring Gohan got bored and decided to turn it up a bit by powering up to SSJ and encouraging the others to do the same. After they had all gone super Gohan began to punching and kicking harder.  
  
After about an hour of that Goku decided to have him and Gohan against Goten, but that didn't last any longer than 15 minutes because he got knocked out. It was about this time that Goku decided it was break time, and took Goten back home to sleep.  
  
While Goten slept Gohan and Goku continued to train until dinnertime rolled around. And they finished for the day; Goten woke up to the smell of food and walked downstairs to see that everyone was eating dinner. "Why didn't anyone wake me up, I'm starving" he said while getting a plate full of food.  
  
"I tried but you wouldn't wake so I just let you sleep" Chichi said before taking a sip of coffee.  
  
~2 days later~  
  
"Gohan, Gohan wake up" Goten said as he shook his 'little' brother softly.  
  
"Huh? Wha, what's hapnin?" he asked slightly groggily as he sat up in his bed.  
  
"We're going over to Bulma's house today, remember"  
  
"No" he said as he slowly got out of bed "I don't wanna go over to Bulma's place today"  
  
"Huh why not?"  
  
"Because Bra's gonna try and get me to play dolls"  
  
Goten shook his head no "she wont bother us today, mum said she'll have a couple of friends from preschool over and we'll be in the gravity rooms all day"  
  
"YAY! Lets go than" he said as he put on his usual navy blue training Gi.  
  
~Later~ at CC~  
  
Chichi knocked on the front door of the giant building "Bulma, where her" she said into an intercom at the front door.  
  
// "Come in guys Vegeta and Trunks are in the GR already"  
  
They all walked in and went their different ways Goku, Goten and Gohan to the GR and Chichi to Bulma's lab. When the 3 entered the GR they noticed how high the gravity was and it took them a while to get used to it "Hello Kakarotto and spawn" a SSJ Vegeta greeted  
  
"Hey Vegeta" Goku said as he absentmindedly powered up to be able to fight. "How about we get the kids training out of the way first ok"  
  
"Fine but we are not to interfere with the sparing at any cost, the only one here that actually knows what pain feels like is you eldest spawn"  
  
"Agreed, Gohan first it'll be you vs. Goten and Trunks, ok"  
  
"Sure" he said nodding.  
  
"Aw but dad he's gonna beat us stupid" Trunks said  
  
Vegeta looked down at him with a scowl on his face "that's the point Baka"  
  
"Fine" the two, said as they both went super.  
  
Gohan grinned happily and said "I'm not gonna go super at all today". The two older demi-Saya-jin's shrugged and charged at Gohan after reaching their max power level and began attacking wildly. After about 5 minutes of Gohan blocking all of the attacks Trunks landed a blow on the side of his face and sent him into the wall.  
  
Goku turned away from the fight and asked Vegeta "hey why do you think he's gotten so strong?"  
  
"Who knows, it might be from the tail. But the tail doesn't make a Saiya- jin that much stronger, perhaps the two brats screwed up the wish".  
  
"Maybe" he turned back to watch the fight, and saw that Gohan was getting beaten into the ground by the 2 SSJ boys.  
  
After about an hour of being beaten into the ground Gohan had 1 clear thought this hurts.  
  
"That's it" Trunks said after a while "Gohan go SSJ now this is boring".  
  
"Yeah c'mon Gohan we wanna fight you when your SSJ" Goten agreed.  
  
"Kay" he said before slowly getting up out of a small crater he was lying in. He walked to the center of the room and began to power up slowly.  
  
~Bulma's lab~  
  
Bulma and Chichi were sitting in her lab when a small earthquake hit and they felt it growing stronger "dammit you tell them not to go above SSJ, and what do they do, they do the exact thing you tell them not to do" Bulma yelled and stormed off to the GR with Chichi in tow.  
  
They reached the GR just in time to see the end of Gohan, Trunks and Goten's spar. A SSJ Gohan had just punched Trunks in the stomach and kicked Goten into the wall. Bulma stormed into the GR yelling "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU PEOPLE DOING. I SET 1 RULE FOR TODAY AND WHAT HAPPENS YOU BRAKE IT!"  
  
"But Bulma, nobody went above SSJ it was just Gohan" Goku pleaded.  
  
Bulma looked over to where Goten and Trunks were lying on the floor "well if your going to continue training make sure not to hurt the kids" she said before turning to go to the kitchen to prepare lunch.  
  
"Dammit woman we are training and these baka children can look after them selves."  
  
"Hey Vegeta what do ya say we have Gohan spar with us"  
  
"Fine, but lets go somewhere else to spar than" they all left CC and headed towards a safe place to spar where no one would get in there way.  
  
After about 20 minutes of flying at full speed they arrived at a deserted island "hey Vegeta how about we try and get Gohan to go SSJ3 the stronger he is the more fun it is to fight him"  
  
"What why, he's already strong enough"  
  
"What's the matter Vegeta afraid he'll hurt your pride like I did"? Goku mocked as he powered up to SSJ3.  
  
"Baka you dare to challenge my honor" he looked down at Gohan "Brat today you will ascend to the level of SSJ3" he said before powering up to SSJ3 himself. They gave Gohan enough time to power up to SSJ2 before attacking. They both charged at the young fighter and attacked with a barrage of hits and kicks, none of which were blocked by Gohan and he was sent careening into the ground making another large crater.  
  
Goten and Trunks watched as Gohan got his 3-year-old ass, handed to him on a silver platter by Vegeta and Goku. After he got up out of his crater he flew straight up at Vegeta and kicked him in the stomach making him bend over in pain. He than made a club with his hands and brought it down in the middle f his back and sent him flying into the ground making a second crater.  
  
It was about this time that a school class arrived and it was just their luck that it was from OSH. But the fighting Saiya-jin's didn't even notice, instead they just kept fighting and every now and than someone would be sent flying into the ground.  
  
Goku and Vegeta double teamed Gohan and knocked him to the ground with two hits to the head and chest. Vegeta flew straight up above Gohan and locked his wrists together and formed a Ki ball for his trademark attack "GALIC GUN FIRE"  
  
~OSH class field trip~ Gohan's old class~  
  
Videl, Erasa and Sharpener were exploring around the surrounding environment instead of listening to the teachers lecture on geographical landforms when they heard one of their classmates scream out "Oh my god that kids hurt".  
  
They ran over to where the scream came from and found a small crater with a 3 year old son Gohan slowly getting up out of it. He looked from side to side to see where he was than he saw Videl and Erasa and forgetting about the fight ran over to say hi "Hiya Videl" he said as he hugged her knees.  
  
"Hi there Gohan how are you" Videl asked.  
  
He grinned up at her happily than he saw a bright flash coming from straight above him "Uh-oh" he said before taking off.  
  
Vegeta who had seen the students took advantage of the situation. The Ki blast he had formed was big and looked strong enough to kill them all but was really barely strong enough to bruise them. Gohan had fallen for Vegeta's trick and was pissed off because he thought that he was going after his classmates. He began powering up and had quickly reached his barrier. He could hear his former class scream in fear and worry.  
  
Everyone in the class stopped screaming when the explosion of light that came from him engulfed them. After the dust had cleared and the ground had stopped shaking Videl opened her eyes and watched as Gohan deflected the Galic gun and continued to beat the shit out of Vegeta than move onto Goku.  
  
The entire class huddled together to avoid too much attention, but were terrified when both Vegeta and Goku landed near them making huge craters. Gohan landed shortly after Goku and walked over to Videl and Erasa and laughed, "That was fun".  
  
Everyone in the class except Videl and Erasa ran towards the bus for fear of their life. "You know for a cute little kid you got quite a temper," Erasa said nervously  
  
He looked up at her and laughed than looked around trying to find Goten and Trunks. After looking around for a few minutes he found them sitting in a tree and talking, he ran over to them followed by Videl and a scared Erasa "Goten did ya see it, did ya huh, I beat both dad and Vegeta and I went SSJ3"  
  
"Yeah, yeah we saw it calm down" Trunks said "come on we gotta go help our dads and head back to CC" He said as he flew over to gather his unconscious father, Goten did the same. Gohan turned back to Videl and Erasa.  
  
"I gotta go back to CC now, Bye-bye" he said as he floated up in the air and than took off after his brother and Trunks. When they arrived back at capsule corp. Bulma and Chichi were just setting out lunch for Bra and her friends. When Goten and trunks came in carrying their unconscious fathers.  
  
"What happened to them?" Chichi asked as she readied another couple of plates for them.  
  
"Well dad got Gohan pissed off and made him go SSJ3 and Gohan beat them both to hell." Trunks said as he put down Vegeta and Began eating  
  
"You don't mean there dead do you"  
  
"Nope just knocked out" Goten said before dropping Goku on the floor and started to eat as well. Gohan grinned.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
There it is ppl yet another chapter of childhood relived I hope you enjoyed. It and I would like to thank all of you who have reviewed so far. Please keep reviewing  
  
So guess what happens next chapter ppl, do ya know  
  
Yep that's right the beginning of the Tenka'ichi budokai.  
  
Sigh there's so much I wanna do in this story but I don't want to have to many chapters oh well. 


	4. The tournament begins

Childhood relived  
  
** The tournament begins  
  
~~~  
  
It had been a week since the day Gohan went SSJ3 for the first time and since then he had been powering up to that level for every fight so it would get easier. And finally the day of the Tenka'ichi budokai had arrived.  
  
Gohan and Goten were still getting ready when Bulma arrived to pick them up. "Gohan hurry up or we'll be late for the tournament" Goten called through the bathroom door to Gohan.  
  
"We will not it doesn't start for ages," he yelled as he hopped out of the shower and began to dry himself off.  
  
When he got out of the bathroom he walked into the kitchen for some breakfast "Mornin' mummy" he said as he say down.  
  
"Morning Gohan" she said not looking at him as she prepared his firs serving of food. After she pilled the plate with as much food as would fit she turned to hand him the plate but dropped it when she saw Gohan "oh good lord, Gohan put some clothes on Bulma and Bra are in the kitchen".  
  
Bulma and Bra walked out to see what was wrong and started to giggle when they saw him Bulma spoke up "um Gohan your tail is still wet"  
  
"I know it takes a while to dry"  
  
"GOHAN, go put some clothes on" chichi screamed.  
  
Bulma and Bra continued to giggle than Bulma spoke again "he's just like Goku. He never seemed to mind being naked either"  
  
"I know but still it's not right"  
  
After everyone had woken up, eaten, showered and dressed they all headed off for the Tenka'ichi budokai arena to participate in the great tournament.  
  
~~The Tenka'ichi budokai arena~~  
  
"Ok we're here guys" Bulma said as she landed the jet they were using in the parking lot. "So we'll see you in the tournament ok" she said as they separated. Bulma, Bra and Chichi left to meet up with Yamcha, Krillin and 18. They found Krillin and 18 at the spectator's entrance waiting for them to arrive.  
  
When Krillin saw Bulma he ran up to her, "Hey there Bulma, can you do me and 18 a favor"  
  
"Sure what do you want?"  
  
"He wants to know if you'll look after our daughter, Marron" 18 said dryly  
  
"Sure, she can watch the tournament with Bra" Bulma turned her attention away from Marron and Bra and back to Krillin "So are both you and 18 entering"  
  
Krillin grinned and answered with a nod than said "We're just gonna head off and look for Goku and the rest.  
  
~Fighters entrance~  
  
Goku, Vegeta, Goten, Trunks and Gohan were waiting in line to register for the different divisions. After they had all signed up for the tournament Goku left Goten and Gohan with Vegeta and Trunks and went to find the old martial arts referee. After about 10 minutes of searching they found him in the finalists waiting room. Goku walked up to speak with him "hi remember me"  
  
The old man turned to face Goku "Oh, hello there Mr. son" He said with a big smile across his face than added "all the monks were excited when I told them you may be entering."  
  
"They were?" he asked he little confused.  
  
"Of course all of the best matches we have ever had involved you, but the best 1 was easily you against that strange piccolo fellow"  
  
"Yeah it's been a while since I entered the tournament, but anyway you said that you might have been able to get my son into the adult division?"  
  
"Oh yes I forgot, the monks said that the only possible way for him to get in there considering his age is if he completely blows away the opposition"  
  
"You mean he's gotta kill 'em?" Goku said horrified at the thought  
  
"No he just has to beat everyone else that he fights without any trouble"  
  
"Oh yeah he can do that easily" Goku said with a nod "well I guess we'll see you at the tournament" he went off to tell Gohan the good news.  
  
~Later the qualifying rounds for the junior division~  
  
The Saiya-jin's were all outside the qualifying rounds arena Vegeta walked up to the man who was registering the fighters "You, Kakarotto and I will be watching our brats qualify for the finals"  
  
"Um… yes sir but you are not to interfere with any of your children's matches"  
  
Vegeta sneered, "The only person here that could beat my child is Kakarotto's youngest spawn" he said while pointing at Gohan.  
  
The admissions man looked from the small 3 year old to the lavender haired 9 year old "ok just through here thanks". After they had entered he thought about what Vegeta had said than decided he'd better get back to work, and he continued on with his job.  
  
After all the fighters had signed in for the tournament and entered the qualifying arena the head monk appeared and began his speech "Greeting junior martial artists, today we have fighters from all over the world competing and although you cant all qualify I hope that those of you who don't make it will continue training and return for the next tournament." He stopped and took a few deep breaths and rearranged his shirt than continued. "I think we have a total of 95 competitors but only 8 of you will be able to qualify."  
  
"Now let us discuss the rules, if you fall off of the mat you are disqualified, the same goes for crying, being knocked unconscious or giving up you lose. And also you may not kill your opponent, nor are you allowed to use tools or weapons, now let the qualifying rounds BEGIN"  
  
After all of the fighters had received their numbers they separated into separate blocks Gohan looked down at his number "hey daddy what numbers this"?  
  
Goku looked down at it for a few seconds "that's 12 your in block 1"  
  
Goten walked over to Trunks "what number are you?"  
  
"I'm number 40 in block 2, how 'bout you"  
  
"87, in block 4"  
  
"Cool that means that we wont have to fight each other until the finals" Trunks said with a smirk "well I'll see you later I gotta go" he said before going over to block 4's mat.  
  
Goten did the same and left Vegeta with Goku and Gohan "Kakarotto why did we come here? we know that our spawn will make the finals, yet you insist on watching the buffoonery of these humans fighting our Saiya-jin brats?"  
  
"Cause I like to be able to see the next big martial artists"  
  
(AN~ I'm not gonna bother writing what happens with the qualifying rounds, all you need to know is Goten Gohan Trunks and a few others made it) The junior finalists all made their way out to the arena stadium where they were introduced to the crowd. After that was over with the first match started. The match was between an older boy named Phyte and a boy about the same age named Sinch. The match didn't last very long as Sinch gave up after being hit in the head.  
  
Next up was Trunks vs. Errand that too went by quick as Errand got knocked out of the ring. Next up was Goten vs. Shinji, and of course Goten won with ease. Finally came Gohan's match against the last kid xtra, which was won with a quick roundhouse kick to the head of xtra.  
  
~~ Semi finals~  
  
After the quarterfinals were finished the referee began to talk to the crowd. "Incredible ladies and gentlemen today we have truly seen some martial arts masters 1st was the incredible you Briefs Trunks and than we saw the younger still son Goten but surely the most incredible is the 3 year old fighting sensation son Gohan" The crowd erupted in cheers and Chichi could be heard above them all screaming THAT'S MY BOY.  
  
"Can we please have the semi finalists come out here and answer a few questions" he said, after a few minutes Goten Trunks Gohan and Phyte walked out. The referee walked up to talk to Phyte first "so how old are you, and how long have you been practicing martial arts for?"  
  
Phyte took the mike off of the ref "well I'm 14 and I've been doing martial arts since I was 8 and I'm gonna win this thing with ease" he said giving Trunks Goten and Gohan a mocking smirk.  
  
The ref nodded and moved on to Trunks "so Trunks how old are you, is it true that you're the son of Bulma Briefs, how long have you been doing martial arts for and is it true that you are also good friends with the other 2 semi finalists"  
  
Trunks nodded and spoke into the mike "I'm 8, I am the son of Bulma Briefs I've been doing martial arts since I was 3 and Goten and Gohan are my best friends"  
  
Again the crowd erupted with cheers as he moved on to Goten. "And how old are you Goten?"  
  
"I'm 8"  
  
"And is it true that you are the son of the legendary son Goku and have entered this tournament with you little brother son Gohan"  
  
"Yep Goku's my dad and Gohan's my little brother". (AN~ from now on Gohan is the youngest in the family no exceptions)  
  
The crowd exploded with cheers at the mention of Goku after the crowd quieted down he moved on to Gohan "So Gohan is it true that your only 3 years old, and how long have you been studying martial arts for".  
  
"Ya-huh, and I've been doing it for as long as I can remember."  
  
"Wow, and who have your sensei's been"  
  
"Well my main sensei's so far have been my daddy and Mr. piccolo".  
  
Soon after this was said the tournament started again and first up was Trunks vs. Phyte "c'mon kid do you honestly think you can beat me I mean come on I'm like 6 years older than you" Phyte said as he laughed at the chibi  
  
"MATCH BEGIN" the referee yelled from the sidelines. Phyte dropped into a fighting stance and began to run at Trunks, but stopped when he fazed out. He looked around trying to see where he went. Trunks reappeared behind him and kicked him in the small of his back and sent him flying into the wall, after he hit the wall he fell to the floor unconscious.  
  
The boy's mother could be heard screaming out hysterically "MY BABBY"  
  
After he had been removed the ref began talking to the crowd again "this sure is an exciting tournament, next up is son Goten vs. his younger brother son Gohan, and it is sure to be an exciting match" (AN~ not really hehehehee the good ones will be in the adult division)  
  
They both walked out to the center arena. Both were smiling widely, and Gohan had his tail waving in the air behind him. The referee looked at them both than asked, "Why are you two so happy"  
  
"We're both happy because we're fighting someone so good" Gohan chirped.  
  
"They're just like son Goku was" He told the crowd with a smile "Now BEGIN"  
  
Both Goten and Gohan nodded and began attacking, Gohan led it off with a quick kick to the face and a light punch to the stomach. But none of them were supposed to hurt him they were just showboating for the crowd.  
  
Goten countered with a kick to Gohan ribs, he new that he was going to lose but he was still having fun. After about 15 minutes of having fun they decided to spar for real and they both went SSJ, after everything had stopped shaking and the explosion of light had disappeared they began to fight.  
  
"Incredible, ladies and gentlemen these boys have both gone golden and are fighting in mid air" he craned his head to look up and saw Goten falling towards the center of the arena.  
  
After the ref had counted to ten, and Goten was out they got him up and took him to the back fighter's area to rest. After about 15 minutes the Referee returned from the backstage area with Trunks and Gohan behind, Gohan had the famous son grin plastered across his face and Trunks had Vegeta's trademark smirk.  
  
"Ok boys, you have both made it to the finals so now you have to fight with all your strength, now let the finals BEGIN"  
  
Trunks and Gohan headed for the different sides of the ring. And prepared for the match Gohan dropped into his perfected fighting stance and Trunks into his after a few minutes Gohan Began to slowly power up to his full power, and Trunks did the same.  
  
When Trunks had reached SSJ and Gohan had reached SSJ3 they both began to charge at each other, they both fazed out and could not be seen by the crowd. Vegeta and Goku who were watching from behind the ring looked on as Gohan began to beat the crap out of Trunks. Goku turned to Vegeta and said "Hey Vegeta, you know trunks is getting pretty good, he's about the same as Goten"  
  
"Pff, my son is far better than all of your weakling spawn" just as he said this Trunks came crashing down into the ground beside him, he hung down his head "shit," he murmured "back to training the pathetic fool I guess".  
  
"WOW, what an incredible match folks this young child is an excellent fighter, possibly even rivaling his father" The referee said as he walked over to Gohan. The crowd erupted in cheers and hollers.  
  
~Grandstands~  
  
Bulma, Chichi, Yamcha, Marron and Bra were all cheering wildly for them. After the noise had died down Bra looked up at Bulma, "Mummy can we go see them?"  
  
"Sure, but we'll have to be quick incase they start the adult division, hurry c'mon". They got up out of their seats and headed for the Fighters waiting area.  
  
By the time they got down there Goten, Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, Trunks and Krillin were talking well it was more Goku and Krillin were talking while Vegeta listened and the chibi's played. Vegeta was the first to see Bulma and the rest coming and said to Bulma "Women take these weakling brats and leave"  
  
"Vegeta shut your face, or no food for the rest of the month" Bulma warned she bent down and kissed Trunks on the cheek "You were really good out there Trunks". Bra and Marron nodded in agreement.  
  
"Mum don't kiss me in front of the guys" he said while Gohan and Goten snickered behind his back.  
  
After about a 10 minute interlude the referee called all the finalists to the ring. To present the prize money of 100 000 Zeni to Gohan and the second place prize of 20 000 to Trunks. After this was done the group headed off to find an all you can eat buffet that wouldn't go bankrupt from feeding the hungry Saiya-jin's.  
  
"Hey I know a place that will have heaps of food, remember that place we went to after my 1st Tenka'ichi budokai match," he said as he began to look for the old building. "What was it called again"  
  
"Um…I think it was veggie manor," she said as she and the rest of the group followed Goku down the crowded streets surrounding the Tenka'ichi budokai arena. After a few minutes of wandering streets they found the restaurant.  
  
When they entered the owner walked up and started to talk to Goku "hello Mr. Son we expected you would come."  
  
"Yeah well I'm here but you might want to close the place while we're eating"  
  
"Oh why?"  
  
He gave the famous son grin and said "because I have my wife, Bulma, Yamcha, both my sons who eat as much if not more than me, and than there's Vegeta, Trunks and Bra and they eat as much as me too, plus Krillin and his wife may join us and we also have Krillin's daughter here".  
  
"Uh… are you serious?" he said just about ready to close up shop for good.  
  
"Yep" he said with a quick nod.  
  
In the next 15 minutes the group ate the shop owner out of house and home. But luckily for him Bulma paid him the cost for the food plus extra for not throwing them all out.  
  
They headed back to the Tenka'ichi budokai arena for the qualifying rounds of the adult division. When they got there they split up, Bulma, Chichi, Bra, Marron, Yamcha, Goten and Trunks. While Vegeta, Krillin, 18, Goku, and Gohan headed off for the Tournament.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
So what did ya think?  
  
Personally I liked writing this chapter but it might be a week or so b4 the next chapter. Oh yeah the next chapter is called  
  
The adult division/ the tournament ends  
  
Hhhm its not hard to figure out what happens there is it anyway R/R plz I would like you to tell me what ya thought 


	5. The tourney go's on

Childhood relived  
  
** The Adult division/ the tourney goes on  
  
~~~  
  
Videl, Sharpener and Erasa had been watching the junior division from the grandstands. Erasa turned to Videl "wow he's an excellent fighter Videl, I don't think you'd be able to beat him".  
  
Videl nodded and Sharpener snorted than said, "Ha, Erasa do you honestly think that some little kid would beat her". After he said this he turned to see what Videl would say and saw that she was laughing. "And what are you laughing at?"  
  
After she finished laughing she answered sharpener. "You, he could probably beat my dad so what makes you think that he couldn't beat me"  
  
Sharpener was about to reply when the announcement for the adult division came over the loud speakers "All competitors for the adult division are to head towards the qualifying arena".  
  
Videl got up out of her seat and headed towards the arena said goodbye to Erasa and Sharpener and left. Shortly after that Sharpener got up and said to Erasa "See ya later"  
  
Erasa looked puzzled "Huh where are you going"  
  
"To the qualifying rounds, if that nerd Gohan is going to enter than so am I"  
  
"But Gohan isn't entering" She said slightly miffed at why he would enter just because Gohan was.  
  
"Even better that way I'll get some time alone with Videl and I'll get to show her how good I am" he said before heading off towards the arena.  
  
(AN~ once again I'll just say the people who made the finals) after the qualifying rounds were done the finalists were, Hercule, Videl, Sharpener (AN~ yes he made it), Mighty Mask, Shin, Kibito, Krillin, 18, Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Tien, Piccolo, Giran and some new fighters Jiro, Hiro.  
  
After the finalists had been picked they entered the fighter's greenroom to await the tourney. While everyone was talking about the fights they would have Videl was sizing up the opposition. Ok so the only people who should pose a problem are Goku, Vegeta, Krillin and his wife there's also my dad. She looked around the room sizing up the other opponents than she caught site of the child at the refreshments table who was stuffing himself and his pockets full of food.  
  
Sharpener watched as Videl headed over to the refreshments table, he had a quick look around the room to see if he could find Gohan but like Erasa had said he wasn't there. If I go over and talk to her she might forget about Gohan for a while.   
  
He made his way over to where Videl was and noticed that she was talking to the kid who won the junior division. He slowly walked close enough to hear the conversation that had just begun between the two.  
  
Videl walked up and tapped the chibi on the shoulder "hi"  
  
Startled Gohan dropped into a fighting stance as he turned around. "HIYA VIDEL" he said loudly spraying food all over the floor.  
  
"How come your back here this is the adult division" She asked as she wiped some food off of her clothing.  
  
Gohan began to explain to her the reason he was in the adult division, stopping every now and again to eat.  
  
Soon after the Referee announced that they were ready to begin the tournament.  
  
~Quarter finals~  
  
The first round matches had been decided. And they were  
  
Hercule Vs. Hiro  
  
Videl Vs. Giran  
  
Sharpener Vs. Piccolo  
  
Gohan Vs. Tien  
  
Vegeta Vs. Goku  
  
Jiro Vs. Mighty Mask  
  
Krillin Vs. Kibito  
  
18 Vs. Shin  
  
The first 2 fighters made there way out to the ring and the referee began "Ladies and gentlemen a special treat for you today we have the legendary Hercule savior of earth fighting against the new comer Hiro.  
  
They both stepped forward Hercule letting lose his trademark roar and Hiro nearly wetting himself. The referee lowered his hand signaling the match to begin "MATCH 1 BEGIN".  
  
Hercule didn't bother dropping into a stance and began attacking the terrified teenager named Hiro, after being hit in the face several times Hiro fell out of the ring, "HERCULE IS THE WINNER OF MATCH 1"  
  
The crowd exploded in cheers for their 'savior'. After they had revived the teenager known as Hiro and calmed down the crowd they began match 2.  
  
Videl and Giran walked out towards the ring, Giran glancing over at Videl occasionally I've heard about this girl she's some sort of superhero or something, I'll have to be careful.   
  
"MATCH 2 BEGIN". Giran flew straight up into the air using his stubby wings, and much to his surprise Videl flew upwards as well and threw a punch the hit him straight in the stomach winding the flying lizard thingy. As she tried to pull her hand out of his fat stomach she realized that she was stuck. After Giran had regained his breath he chuckled at her vain attempts to free her self.  
  
After Giran had finished his chuckling Videl looked him in the face "Shut the hell up chuckles if you weren't so fat you'd already be out."  
  
He once again began to laugh than grabbed her by the arm and pulled it out of his gut, while holding her by the arm he flew higher up into the air. After flying up a few hundred feet he pulled into a nosedive holding Videl out in front of his body so that she would hit the Ground first.  
  
Seconds later Videl hit the ground with a sickening crack, as soon as she it there was an audible hush that came over the crowd.  
  
The referee began the count "1.2.3.4.5.6.7.8.9.10" he turned to face the crowd "Videl. HAS BEEN ELIMINATED AND GIRAN MOVES ON TO THEQUARTER FINALS" the crowd began a slow clapping, which slowly escalated into loud cheering once the thought that Videl had been beaten sunk in.  
  
It took awhile for Videl to wake up, but when she did she was back in the greenroom with a few of the other martial artists around her. Sharpener was the first to catch her attention "Hey Videl are you all right, you got really hurt out there, your dad was totally pissed at that lizard dude."  
  
She turned her head to see that Gohan was on her other side Grinning widely "What are you so happy about?"  
  
Gohan giggled with anticipation before answering, "I'm fighting after Sharpener and Mr. Piccolo".  
  
She stared at him for a few minutes before turning her attention back to Sharpener "So are you excited about fighting as well or what?"  
  
"What no of course not, it's not so much the fighting that bothers me its all those people watching," He said nervously.  
  
Videl shook her head as she got up off of the bench she was still laying down on "I thought all guys liked fighting".  
  
Vegeta who had been listening to the conversation snorted "It's a wonder that you people even know what fighting is, all you ever do is fitness, personally I think that the only people worth fighting on this dirtball of a planet is Kakarotto and his spawn".  
  
Videl was about to protest when the referee announced the next match over the loudspeakers. "OK LADIES AND GENTLEMEN THE 3RD MATCH IS BETWEEN AN OLD COMPETITOR PICCOLO AND THE NEW COMER SHARPENER"  
  
The crowd cheered as they walked out to the ring "OK MATCH NO.3 BEGIN"  
  
Sharpener prepared to attack but was to slow, and the match began and ended with one hit to Sharpener's chest sending him out of the ring. The crowd began to Cheer as loud as they could, when Piccolo walked back inside the greenroom he went past Gohan "Hope I Didn't take to long"  
  
Gohan looked up at him and Grinned like an idiot "Thanks".  
  
Goku walked over to Tien "So Tien nervous?"  
  
"Of course he's been stronger than me since he was like 7" He said as he warmed up for the match.  
  
"Don't worry he wont kill you"  
  
"Yeah he'll just beat me with in an inch of my life" he muttered.  
  
"OK LOYAL VIEWERS, NEXT UP IS ANOTHER FIGHTER WHO HAS PARTICIPATED IN THE TENKA'ICHI BUDOKAI ONCE BEFORE TIENSHINHAN." The crowd erupted in cheers and hoots "HOLD ON LADIES AND GENTLEMAN HE'S NOT THE ONLY ONE REMEMBER, A SPECIAL EXCEPTION HAS BEEN MADE FOR AN UNDERAGE FIGHTER TO ENTER THE ADULT DIVISION HES SMALL, HE'S 3 YEARS OLD, AND HE'S THE INCREDIBLE FIGHTING SENSATION SON GOHAN". (AN~ hehehehe, that's sounds funny)  
  
Once more the crowd completely exploded with cheers and hoots, although the occasional 'boo' could be heard being made by jealous kids. Gohan walked out to join Tien, his grin still pasted across his face. People could be heard chanting the youngster's name. "MATCH NO. 4 BEGIN"  
  
Tien got into his stance and prepared for the fight, Gohan started off on the offensive, going at a slow enough pace for Tien to be able to block with ease "Hey Gohan I'll make you a deal, I know your going to beat me but if you make it look like I've given you a really hard fight I'll buy you 4 new toys" he whispered loud enough for only him to hear.  
  
Gohan stopped in mid punch and thought "Uuuuuum well.. I guess that's ok," he said as he allowed Tien to hit him in the stomach, he did his best to act like it hurt. He made sounds like he had been hurt badly "Ugh ow oooh the pain owie arg" and as he did this he fell to the ground with his legs in the air.  
  
But unfortunately for Tien everyone began to laugh as it looked like he was making fun of the tri-clops. "No Gohan you aren't supposed to play dead" he hissed.  
  
Just as the ref was about to begin the count he jumped up off the ground, and said loud enough for most people to hear "How was that did it look like you hurted me". And once again people began to laugh as they thought he was still teasing him.  
  
"Dammit Gohan just beat me already"  
  
"Kay" He powered up to SSJ2 and attacked relentlessly knocking Tien all round the ring. And each time he was about to fall out Gohan flew behind him and knocked him back into the center. After he had been beaten senseless, he was dazed and he tried to pull himself up off the ground using Gohan's shirt however what he grabbed wasn't his Shirt his vision cleared and he saw a golden tail in his hand.  
  
He slowly looked up at Gohan who looked like he was going to scream, small snarling and growling sounds could be heard coming from him. He let go of it and tried to crawl away. After his tail had been released he flew straight up into the air and cupped his hands and began to yell out 3 familiar words normally only heard from the Sayai-jin prince "BIG.....BANG...."  
  
An extremely small "Eep" came from Tien.  
  
"....ATTACK" He released the Ki blast at Tien from up in the air.  
  
~~Grandstands~~  
  
Chichi, Bulma and Yamcha watched in a mix of horror and wonder as Gohan unleashed the Blast on Tien. While Trunks, Goten, Marron and Bra cheered for their youngest friend  
  
~~Greenroom~~  
  
Everyone in the greenroom watched in horror as the Child let lose his final attack. Vegeta was the only person who seemed to be enjoying the match. He was laughing as Tien stared in horror at his on Coming doom.  
  
~~The ring~~  
  
The blast hit. After the dust had cleared and people could see again they saw Gohan landing next to a huge crater that took up most of the ring. He walked over and looked inside to see if Tien was still living, he could hear him panting and wheezing as he tried to stand but fell over unconscious.  
  
The ref opened his eyes and noticed the golden chibi standing over the crater smiling widely. "TIEN IS UNCONCIOUS THE WINNER OF MATCH NO.4 IS SON GOHAN!"  
  
The crowd was silent as Gohan walked back into the greenroom, everyone in there was quiet as well as they watched him sit down at the table and begin to wolf down food again.  
  
While this was happening the referee was out in the center of the ring talking to the head monk, after a while he turned his attention to the crowd. "Um. ladies and gentlemen the ring is in a bit of a mess right now, and by decree of the head monk the tournament has been postponed until it is repaired. But don't worry I've been informed that it will be repaired in no less than 2 days". The crowd began to boo and curse the young fighter that had destroyed the ring.  
  
"The fighters who have made it the finals and their families will be provided with accommodation in the Tenkai hotel until the ring is repaired and the tournament starts again."  
  
Back in the greenroom everyone was still watching Gohan as he wolfed down everything on the refreshment table. "Hey Vegeta something is definitely wrong with Gohan, he'd never hurt Tien like that on purpose. Plus he used your big bang attack instead of Piccolo's Masenko or my Kamehameha" Goku said as he scratched the back of his head.  
  
Vegeta began to chuckle "Maybe he just thinks that I'm the better warrior and wants to follow in my footsteps".  
  
Goku looked hurt "Hey that's not true, I'm the better warrior"  
  
"No your not"  
  
"Yes I am"  
  
"No your not"  
  
"Yes I am"  
  
"No your not"  
  
YES I AM"  
  
"NO YOUR NOT"  
  
"If you're the better warrior than how come I beat Freezer"  
  
"That was than, this is now"  
  
Goku stuck out his tongue "THBT" than turned to leave.  
  
"Imbecile" Vegeta muttered as he walked over towards the location of the chibi I'll ask him why he tried to kill his friend than  
  
Once he had reached the refreshment table he began to talk "Brat, answer my questions"  
  
He turned his head away from the food and looked up at him he swallowed the food he was eating "Kay, what'cha want?"  
  
"Why did you try and kill the 3 eyed fool, and more importantly why did you use my attack" he growled.  
  
He thought for a few minutes. "I didn't try to kill him I tried o hurt him cause he pulled on my tail really hard, harder than Bra does even, and I did the first attack that I thought of" he said, before turning back to the food.  
  
~~The Tenkai hotel~~  
  
Bulma and Chichi walked up to the reservations desk and the lady standing there "Hello, I'd like to check in please".  
  
"I'm sorry but we have no rooms left, they've all been taken by spectators of the Tenka'ichi budokai and the fighters". She looked behind Bulma and chichi and saw the fighters "see there are the fighters now, if your lucky you might be able to get a date with one, I'm gonna ask one out later. See that tall guy in the orange clothes?" she said as she pointed to Goku. "I'm going to ask him out after I get off work," she said with a wink.  
  
"THAT IS MY HUSBAND, YOU KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF OF HIM YOU HUSSIE" Chichi screamed slamming her hands down on the table.  
  
"And that other one with the spiky black hair in the blue training Gi is mine" Bulma added  
  
18 walked up behind the two ladies and added "And the short guy with black hair is my husband"  
  
"Oh I.I'm s.sorry, I didn't mean any disrespect, I didn't know they were married" she stuttered.  
  
Chichi huffed "Hmph just give us our rooms please".  
  
"Sure, here are your keys, oh wait are those kids yours too?"  
  
"Yes they are. Mine are the ones with purple and blue hair," Bulma said as she pointed to Bra and Trunks.  
  
"And the two boys with black hair are mine" Chichi said as she picked up her room key.  
  
18 said while she pointed to Marron who was playing with Bra and Gohan "And the little girl with blond hair is mine"  
  
"Oh all right, oh yes I nearly forgot, the finalists for the Tenka'ichi budokai are invited to a banquet in the hotel ballroom tonight at 7 pm".  
  
Chichi nodded than went to collect her Saiya-jin's. Bulma did the same, 18 gathered Krillin and Marron got their key and left for they're room.  
  
Everyone had separated and gone to their room. Up in the Son room Chichi was trying to get Goku, Goten and Gohan to wear their tuxedos. However Gohan seemed to be refusing to wear his and kept taking it off and changing back into his fighting Gi whenever Chichi wasn't looking.  
  
"Dammit Gohan fine if you want to go in your Gi than you can, but if people start calling you an ill-mannered uncouth child than fine, go ahead and dress like that". She screamed after Gohan took it off for the 5th time. "But I will not have people calling me a bad parent who cant control her unruly kids." She continued to rant.  
  
"Geez Chichi calm down, he just wants to be comfortable, I wouldn't mind dressing in my Gi too." Goku said as he fiddled with his tie.  
  
"Fine Goku you may as well dress in your Gi too hell Goten can as well, but I am going to go in a formal dress, so that people will see that we aren't all disrespectful"  
  
~The briefs room~  
  
"Woman I will not wear such a stupid looking outfit" Vegeta roared as he held his tuxedo up in the air, "why did you even bring these stupid things it's a martial arts contest not a fucking dance recital".  
  
"VEGETA DON'T YOU SWEAR INFRONT OF BRA" Bulma screamed. Than after taking a few minutes to recover she began to speak again "and to answer your question Vegeta I carry around a capsule of formal clothes every where"  
  
Once seven o'clock rolled around all of the finalists made their way up to the top floor where the ballroom was. Once they had entered the room reporters immediately swamped them, which to Vegeta's annoyance he was not allowed to kill.  
  
Once they saw the child who had destroyed the ring they all tried to pull him away from his parents, which was a huge mistake on their part as most of them had grabbed a hold of his furry brown tail. After a while Goku looked down at his now youngest son to see that he was having spasms of pain as they pulled on his tail.  
  
To the reporters horror the chibi went Super and blew them all away from him in an outburst of energy. Than as the reporters began to stand Gohan ran over towards the buffet table, only to have Chichi grab hold of the back of his Gi and stop him.  
  
"Oh no you don't. You are going to go over and apologies to those reporters, and than you are going to go and apologies to Tien too." Chichi said as she frowned down at her son.  
  
"Ok" he said before making his way over towards the pile of reporters. When he got over they're the reporters looked at him for a minute, than Gohan spoke "I'm sorry, but you were pulling my tail, and I don't like people pulling my tail, it hurts".  
  
One of the women reporters stood up "are you telling us that your tail is real, and not just sewed onto your pants?"  
  
"Yu-huh, lookie." He pulled down the back of his pants so that they could see that the tail was part of him.  
  
The lady reporter yelped in shock and all the other reporters once again gathered around trying to talk to him, while the cameramen started taking pictures wildly.  
  
Gohan ignored the questions and left to apologies to Tien and Lunch (An~ that's launch in American damn funimation)  
  
He found them sitting in the corner of the ballroom talking quietly as Dinna played with a doll that she had brought down with her. (AN~ yet another change Tien and lunch are married and have a daughter the same age as Bra and Marron) he slowly walked over to them carefully avoiding people with a microphone or camera. Tien spotted him walking towards him.  
  
"Hey Gohan, what's up"  
  
"I got told to apologize to ya," he said as he scuffed his shoes on the carpet "So I'm sorry that I blasted you"  
  
"It's ok kid, Goku told me that it hurts you when someone grabs your tail, right?"  
  
"Ya huh" he said nodding; his attention was beginning to turn to wards the buffet table, and all the foods that were laid out.  
  
Lunch looked up from Dinna as she played with her dolls, "Oh poor boy, I bet your ok now though aren't you?"  
  
"Yep" he grinned than turned his attention back to Tien "so do I get those toys?"  
  
"I dunno kid that was if you made it look like I hurt you, but you made me look like a girl" at this he received a glare from every woman around him.  
  
"But you really did hurt me, you grabbed my tail" he protested.  
  
"Fine I'll buy you 1 toy"  
  
Gohan grinned widely, and Lunch glared at her husband while Dinna stood up in her lap tired of sitting she began to look for Bra and Marron, She found them at the buffet table and after climbing down from her mothers lap ran off to play with them.  
  
Tien continued I'll ask Chichi to let you go shopping with us tomorrow ok"  
  
Gohan nodded yes than ran over to where Trunks and Goten were, and tackled Trunks from behind, laughing as he did so. As Trunks slowly looked at the person who had dared to attack him from behind he saw Gohan, "Oh hey Gohan we were wondering where you were"  
  
"I had to apologize to Tien, can we go get some food I'm hungry" he said as his stomach let off a loud rumble.  
  
After they heard the noise coming from their fellow troublemakers stomach they nodded and ran over towards the buffet table to eat. Carefully avoiding their mother's hawk like gaze they sped past all the people in the ballroom only to be stopped by Goku, as he picked his 2 sons up off the ground by the back of their training Gi.  
  
"And where are you 3 going?" he asked  
  
Goten, Gohan and Trunks all pointed to the buffet table that was laden with food and said "To eat, we're starving"  
  
Goku chuckled than put the 2 back on the ground but before they could run off he spoke again "If you can wait you should, because once they get all the food out here there'll be enough to feed all of us Saiya-jin's 3 times"  
  
They looked at each other and smiled widely than ran off back to the corner that they came from. When they got there Gohan's belly rumbled again "Trunks I don't think I can wait, I'm starving."  
  
"Pipe down, we'll just have to do something to keep your mind off your hunger" Trunks said scratching the top of his head.  
  
"Like what, there's nothing to do up here its so boring." Goten said and began to think.  
  
"I know what we can do, how about the old stand by. Practical jokes" he said with an evil grin.  
  
Goten and Gohan looked at each other and grinned evilly, than they ran off to implement their plan.  
  
~Meanwhile~  
  
Chichi and Bulma were talking with Videl and sitting at a table near the center of the room drinking some tea. After a while Bulma noticed that she hadn't seen the kids around. "Has any one seen Trunks, Goten and Gohan?"  
  
"No but why spoil a good thing" said Chichi before taking a gulp of tea.  
  
Bulma nodded slowly "I guess but I have a feeling that there up to something."  
  
"So, Goku or Vegeta or someone will fix them" Videl said  
  
~Meanwhile~  
  
"So Gohan do you understand what you have to do" Trunks asked  
  
"Um kinda, but why do I got to do it again?" he said scratching the back of his head.  
  
"Because while everyone is trying to figure out what's happening Goten and I will have enough time to get into the kitchen"  
  
Goten who was getting impatient turned to Trunks "when are we gonna start Trunks?"  
  
"Right now, ok Gohan you get into position," He said pointing to an area near the buffet table where everyone was standing around and eating.  
  
Gohan ran off to his spot near the table and got ready, while Goten and Trunks ran off to the staircase that led to the kitchen.  
  
As soon as the waiters began to serve put all the food out on the tables Gohan began to power up slowly, so slow that nobody would realize that he was powering up to SSJ until they had finished off their plan. After all the food had been set out, Goku felt an explosion of power from Gohan, fearing that he had just killed a reporter he ran over to where he was located closely followed by Vegeta.  
  
The entire Z senshi whipped their heads to where the young warrior was found and saw that nothing was wrong, listened as Goku asked what was wrong. Gohan's reply was simply a grin and than he ran off.  
  
Nobody noticed him slipping quietly into the kitchen to meet his partners in crime. He found Goten and Trunks trying to carry about 12 different plates of food each; he ran over and joined them in carrying the food.  
  
"Hey why don't we fly the food up to one of our rooms, that way nobody would know we stole it." Goten said as he put a few of the plates down.  
  
"Yeah good idea" but as they started walking towards the window with the food a bunch of 6 waiters walked in and spotted them with the food.  
  
"Hey what the heck are you 3 doing in here?" one of them asked.  
  
They all dropped the plates of food they were carrying "SCATTER" Trunks yelled and they all ran off in different directions. Goten ran for the window, Trunks ran for the ballroom closely followed by Gohan.  
  
Vegeta spotted them run out of the kitchen followed by several cooks and waiters and began to laugh, Goku noticed that he was laughing and decided to see what was so funny. "Hey Vegeta, what's so funny?"  
  
"The brats obviously didn't pay attention to your words of advice"  
  
"Huh, what do ya mean"?  
  
"They just broke into the kitchen to steal some food, and they got caught".  
  
~Later that night~  
  
"Gohan chew with you mouth closed, and Goten stop throwing peas," Chichi yelled when they had begun eating. Everyone who wasn't part of the z senshi or related to a sayai-jin was totally shocked and appalled by the poor eating habits. Even Videl who was used to seeing Gohan eat was completely horrified as she watched Gohan, Goten, Goku, Vegeta, Trunks and Bra eat. Although Bra wasn't eating as much or as messily as the guys were it still was strange to watch.  
  
They all sighed with contentment and patted their stomachs just like they did after every satisfying meal. Than all of the Sayai-jin's except Bra got up and left for some training but as they started walking towards the window Chichi grabbed a hold of Goku and stopped him from leaving "Where do you think your going, you have to come shopping with me now"  
  
"But Chi I can't just leave, Vegeta and I have to train Gohan and Goten and Trunks they've gotten really weak."  
  
"The kids are more than strong enough all ready and if Vegeta wants to train he can train with Gohan he's more than a match for him"  
  
Goku thought for a moment than turned to face Bulma "hey Bulma don't you have to go shopping as well?"  
  
Bulma smirked and than nodded "As a matter of fact I do, come on Vegeta lets go shopping."  
  
Vegeta gasped in shock "wha.. bu. ga DAMN YOU KAKAROTTO!" He screamed before tackling Goku to the ground and beginning to pound the crap out of him all the while Goku laughed as Vegeta beat him to a bloody pulp"  
  
An hour and 12 dead reporters after Vegeta had calmed down and Goku had gotten off with only needing to eat 1 sensu bean. Bulma and chichi walked down the street side-by-side and Goku and Vegeta were walking along behind them "Damn you Kakarotto I will have my revenge for this" Vegeta whispered  
  
Goku stuck his tongue out at Vegeta and continued on his way down the street only to have Vegeta tackle him once again and start pounding him into the ground.  
  
~Back at the hotel~  
  
Trunks, Gohan and Goten were sitting in the corner of the ballroom "I wanna spar" Gohan said.  
  
"I know what we can do" Trunks said suddenly "We can have our own tourney".  
  
"But how are we gonna set it up and who's gonna enter it" Goten asked.  
  
"Well we could just hold it in the city park tomorrow t wont be that hard cause we can just use one of the capsule martial arts rings that dad has all we gotta do I find em". Trunks said than called out to Bra "Hey Bra do you know where dads martial arts capsules are?"  
  
Bra nodded slowly "yep there in his bag why?"  
  
"Because we're gonna have our own tourney" Trunks said with an evil grin.  
  
"But mum wont let you will she?"  
  
"So I wanna fight to see how good all these other fighters are" Trunks said before heading up to his room to find a capsule that would be big enough for their tourney.  
  
"Hey Trunks why don't we hold the tournament after the Tenka'ichi budokai " Goten asked as he followed along side his friend.  
  
"Hhm I guess that's a good idea but how are we gonna get people to enter, hey Gohan what do you reckon". No answer. "Gohan?" they turned around and saw that Gohan was back at the table eating again.  
  
"Geez Goten what the hell is up with Gohan where does he pout all the food I'm still full?"  
  
"I dunno" Goten said before running up and dragging Gohan away from the table by his tail.  
  
~Shortly after~  
  
Trunks was halfway inside Vegeta's bag looking for the capsule the only part of him that could be seen was his legs that were poking out the top. After a few minutes Trunks jumped out of the bag with the capsule in his hand. "Got it".  
  
"K c'mon lets go back down to the ball room and get something to eat." Gohan said eagerly awaiting some food. Goten and Trunks nodded happily While Gohan wasn't the smartest anymore he still got good ideas.  
  
Trunks pocketed the capsule and headed to the ballroom with Goten and Gohan. When they entered the room they saw that most people were still sitting at the table drinking or nibbling on some kind of dessert. All three ran towards the table and sat down. They quickly snatched up some plates and pilled them high with what ever they could.  
  
After Goten and Trunks had finished another 4 or 5 bowl Gohan was still eating (AN Christ he eats a lot) it took a while but after Gohan had finished he turned to Krillin "Hiya Krillin wanna spar".  
  
Krillin chuckled "Sorry li'l bro but your waaay outta my league at he moment but I guess I could if 18 doesn't mind watching Marron for a bit" He began to scan around for 18 and quickly found her talking with lunch. He ran over there quickly "Hey honey could you watch Marron Gohan wants to have a quick spar."  
  
"No"  
  
"Huh, why not?" he asked dumbfounded  
  
"Chichi asked me not to let the children spar, and I said that I wouldn't" She said with a bit of a glare at her husband.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok people sorry about this chapter taking heaps long and the chapter is pretty long 2, I also said that the tourney would end in this chapter, well It didn't so there : p.  
  
The reason why I didn't end the tourney was because I thought this chapter was getting to long so I hope you like this chapter and I hope you review. I would also like you to keep in mind my loyal and lovely (AN~ lol) Audience that it will take time for the next chapters to come out.  
  
Now 2 answer a few questions  
  
Jrfear asked, Are you going to make the wish so that there are 2 Gohan's, a little one and the teen?  
  
A: you know I really like that idea, don't be surprised if I use it ok, because it leaves the door open 4 a sequel if u people want it, if u want me 2 do write a sequel say so in your review.  
  
Android 71 Asked, can Gohan still use mystic?  
  
A: you know I really haven't thought about it, but im gonna have 2 say no cause this is set around the same time as the Buu saga not after so he cant use it yet.  
  
Oh I almost forgot I might be writing a neon genesis fic to, with a few real people in it, no not an SI but close 2 it, its to piss off a guy I know, he hates most anime and thinks that the fanfics are a waste of time and space on the net.. So that's right its staring him. That'll teach him. Hehehe anyway see ya'll later.  
  
Peace out my friends 


	6. Notice

WRITERS BLOCK!!! CRAP!!!!!  
  
Look I know that your waiting for me to update, but I have hit a MAJOR writers block nothing, is getting across nothing! So if you have any good idea for me I would really appreciate it, see not only do I have major writers block but I don't have much time to write now-a-day's so PLEAAAAASEE I need some sort help.  
  
And I hate asking for help, but if you have any ideas of where this story can head help me out anyway thanks. 


End file.
